The present invention relates generally to pre-crash sensing systems for vehicles, and more particularly to a pre-crash sensing system and method for processing images within a substantially quick period of time.
Vehicle safety systems typically include pre-crash sensing (“PCS”) systems and countermeasure systems, which are actuated by the PCS systems.
The PCS systems ordinarily utilize one or more sensors for detecting and/or measuring objects located external to the vehicle. Specifically, typical PCS systems utilize the sensors to indiscriminately and simultaneously detect every object within the sensor's field of detection during each sensing cycle. These sensors typically are coupled to a controller or microprocessor for sending various kinds of input data to the controller. This controller usually processes the input data for identifying the objects and classifying these objects into predetermined categories.
In so doing, the controller can utilize an intricate algorithm or process for analyzing the input data. This algorithm requires a predetermined amount of computational power and speed from the controller. It is understood that the presence and detection of multiple objects can increase the amount of power and speed required from the controller in order for the PCS system to operate properly.
It would be desirable to provide a PCS system and method for identifying and classifying objects with even greater speed and efficiency than existing PCS systems.